


身骨

by 4Dreamer42



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: Furry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Dreamer42/pseuds/4Dreamer42
Summary: 兽化次狼X音也
Relationships: Jirou/Kurenai Otoya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	身骨

音也被次狼扔进了草垫里，然后撕烂了挂在他身上最后一点破布。次狼现在保持着介于人型和狼型之间的状态，他现在拥有狼的四肢，人类的躯干。站在音也面前的是一个拼凑出来的怪物，这不禁让他倒胃口。音也啜了一口带血的唾沫，吐在了那张他早已生厌的脸上。音也早就没有力气反抗了，他也知道这样的行为只会激怒次狼，但又有什么关系呢，那只野狗下一步动作不过是将他同那件衣服一样撕烂罢了，在开膛破肚失血过多死亡之前好歹可以发泄一下他一肚子的恶气。

次狼漫不经心的抹掉了脸上的唾液，弯下身子，沿着脖颈的曲线舔舐着。音也侧过脸，紧闭着眼睛。次狼吻下那人颤抖着的睫毛，爪尖划过他的下颌骨，然后便掐住他的脖子。在音也因为缺氧而昏过去之前，次狼松开了手。音也咳了几声，大口喘着气，还没等他缓过来，次狼捏住了他的脸。音也惊恐地睁开眼，眼前之人的瞳孔完全是琥珀色，嘴边露出了尖锐的獠牙。次狼喜欢看到猎物恐惧的模样，而躺在他身下的这个男人就像是被钳住喉咙的绵羊。

“别昏过去了”次狼在音也耳边说道，然后将音也翻了个身，让他完全背对着自己。次狼用一只狼爪禁锢住了音也的双手，将其越过头顶，而另一支狼爪提起音也的腰。

当音也光裸的双腿之间感受到了那异于常人的粗大性器时，他便知道他遇上的是只发情的狼，而自己不幸被他当做了泄欲的工具。

“果然是野狗，就算是交配也只会用后入式啊。”音也嘲讽道，而下一秒他的舌头就被尖锐的爪尖给抵住了。这只狼爪本应该压住他的双手，可挣脱开的双手早就没了力气。次狼也不害怕这个瘦弱的人类会从他的身下逃离。

“闭嘴。如果你还想活命的话。”次狼带着低沉的声音说道。还没有等音也反驳，狼的阴茎便硬生生的撑开了他干涩的穴口。音也所有的惨叫声都被次狼堵在了嘴里，他呜咽着差点痛晕过去。次狼的阴茎艰难地一点点没入，那没有用过的甬道，紧紧包裹着次狼的分身。音也平坦的小腹也被顶出了微小的隆起，而次狼的爪尖也逐渐深入了他的喉腔。音也的手抓住了旁边的杂草，被其倒刺割伤，手心里全是血。但他已经没法感受到这细小的痛苦了。

次狼缓慢地将阴茎从那之中抽了出来，那其上流着血和两人的体液。同时次狼的爪尖也离开了音也的喉咙。音也干呕着，然后吐了，他的穴口已经完全被次狼打开了，即使是这样，第二次抽送的时候，他还是没法忍住那样的疼痛。音也不知道他是否叫出了声，可能他只是张着嘴，却没有声音，只有断断续续的呻吟。

然后次狼不断地抽送着，可音也似乎已经习惯了次狼粗暴的动作，他的下半身被次狼完全控制住，他的脚几乎就没有落过地，只有指尖触着湿软的泥土。次狼在每次碾压过音也前列腺的时候，那股莫名的快感刺激着音也的神经，他的分身也不受自己控制地半勃，并且再之后那铃口前流下了白浊，这让音也感到羞愧。但是身上那人却没有停下来的意思，狼人本就粗大的性器不断胀大，贯穿着音也的甬道，最后射出的精液填满其中，并且渗了出来，流向大腿根部。

当次狼发现身下那人已经昏过去的时候，毫不留情地在音也的背上留下不浅的爪印。疼痛再次将音也唤醒，次狼将音也翻了个身，让他面对着自己。那背上的伤口抵在粗糙的地上，或许被狼爪划伤是暂时的伤痛，可杂草不断地磨着从皮肤之间绽开的肉，这样反复又没法停止的痛几乎让音也产生了咬舌自尽的念头，但是音也并没有尝试去做，他不过是紧咬着下唇。

次狼将音也整个抱起，然后再次进行交合。音也双腿之间的穴口还淌着上次剩下的精液，但却又被挤了进去。音也埋进了次狼的肩头，两只手扯着狼人背上的毛发，他不想从那个人的瞳孔里瞧见自己现在的狼狈的模样，但是次狼将他从自己肩上推开了。次狼看着身下人潮红的脸，于是他的舌尖顺着眼下的泪痕滑过，然后撬开了音也紧闭的唇。

这样的吻是只属于人类的性爱方式，本不应该出现在狼人身上。或许这只是他对先前音也的那句话的辩驳。可次狼几乎毫无吻技可言，他只不过是用舌头肆虐着音也的口腔罢了。无论如何他总是施暴者，这种做法反倒符合他的身份。

在唾液交换之间，次狼同时碾着音也可怜的小穴。音也早已没有了力气，瘫在次狼的怀中，他的性器还立着，但也只是流着稀薄的精水。可身上的那人完全没有停下来的意思，音也不知道狼人的体力何时会被耗尽。

发情的公狼真是可怕，音也这样想着。

当次狼终于将这完全是施虐的性爱画上句号的时候，音也早就没有了意识，草地里充斥着血腥味和情欲之后剩下的味道。而音也就这样倒在红色的血之中，身上沾满了白色的污渍。次狼本想就这样把他扔在一边，让随便哪个路人捡到这个早已破烂不堪的红音也。

但是最终次狼还是没有这样做，他化成了人类的形态，将身上那件皮衣披在了音也的身上，然后再将他横抱了起来，离开了这个地方。

*

红音也没有料到自己会再次醒来，恢复意识过后他发觉自己躺在一张柔软的床上，而昨夜的伤口也有好好地包扎过了，他忍着痛直起了身，然后看见了散落在他身旁的绷带，紧接着便是站在窗边的次狼。

“早上好啊，小狗狗。”红音也扬起微笑对着次狼说道。而次狼并没有回答他，他只是回过头看了音也一眼，便离开了这个房间，但却留下了曾披在音也肩上的皮衣。


End file.
